


Luthor-in-Law

by LOWERCASEGURL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWERCASEGURL/pseuds/LOWERCASEGURL
Summary: Kara woke up to the smell of breakfast. It sent a smile to her face. She loves waking up to her wife's cooking. Especially on a Saturday morning when there is nothing scheduled and Supergirl is on-call. It's been a quiet month in the streets, a little stick-up here and there, a few bar fights, nothing the cops and DEO couldn't handle. She left the bed and made her way to their kitchen to greet her lovely wife. Weekends are the best.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Luthor-in-Law

Kara woke up to the smell of breakfast. It sent a smile to her face. She loves waking up to her wife's cooking. Especially on a Saturday morning when there is nothing scheduled and Supergirl is on-call. It's been a quiet month in the streets, a little stick-up here and there, a few bar fights, nothing the cops and DEO couldn't handle. She left the bed and made her way to their kitchen to greet her lovely wife. Weekends are the best.

"Good morning, zrhueiao."

"Good morning, darling. How was your sleep?" Greeted Lena with a soft kiss. Kara wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, hugging her from behind as Lena resumed cooking. Kara burrowed her face and smelled Lena's dark brown hair. It's pulled up in a messy bun, just how Lena ties it during a lazy day. When Kara says lazy day, she means her lazy day, she swears the woman never stops working.

"Lonely because you weren't there when I woke up."  
"Uh-huh. And is that the reason you left the bed and went to look here in the kitchen? Because you missed me?"  
"Yes..."  
"And not because you smelled pancakes, eggs and bacon?"  
"No..." Lena gave her the side-eye and arched her eyebrow. "Maybe..."

Lena's corner lips began to form a smile. It was hard to pretend being mad at her wife when she was being this cute, puppy blue eyes and all. The brunette kissed her wife's lips once again and made the blonde sit on the kitchen counter to set the plates.

Kara was surprised when a plate of potstickers was placed in front of her, "Potstickers for breakfast, too?"

"I figured you'd like it."  
"I love you three times a day."

"Dork." Smiling, Lena set the food on the table and watched as Kara eat with gusto.

After their big breakfast, Lena led Kara to the couch and handed her a warm blanket. When the brunette was sure her kryptonian wife was comfortable on the couch, Lena sat next to Kara and turned on the TV and played a Disney movie. Those silly cartoons always put her wife in a good mood. And she needs Kara in a good mood with the news she's about to tell her. So far, the blonde has no idea of the day that's waiting for her.

There really is a bright side having an alien wife. It was kind of a pain, back when they were only just friends since Kara had absolutely no clue Lena was wooing her. The blonde thought Lena was just a very sweet friend. But it's all good now. Kara's stuck with her.

The brunette put an arm around Kara and gently rubbed her scalp with her finger tips. The woman's blonde hair was so soft, Lena loves running her fingers through it. Oh, Lena loves her beautiful, oblivious, adorkable wife.

Kara's having a blast. It's been a great day so far, potstickers for breakfast, Disney on TV, cuddled with the prettiest girl in town, a girl couldn't ask for more, and it's only eight in the morning. The blonde looks forward to her entire day spending it with her wife. Maybe they can go to a park and have a picnic. Or Lena can work in her home office and she can entertain herself by watching her wife work.

The blonde looked at her wife and kissed her under her ear, put her head on the brunette's shoulder then turned her attention back to the TV. Lena was still absent-mindedly massaging her scalp.

"Darling?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?"

Kara looked up to her wife and gave her a toothy smile, “Nah. I’m perfect.”  
Lena looked down at her wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Yes, you are.”

“Lena…” The blonde put both her hands to her face trying to hide her blush. Pulling Kara’s hands away from her face, the brunette peppered her with kisses.

“What? It’s true.” They were play-fighting now. The movie forgotten. Kara and Lena's laugh is heard throughout the apartment. Lena now sat on Kara's waist, straddling her, holding the blonde's arms over her head. "Give it up, Supergirl. You are no match for a Luthor!"

Lena was now biting hard on her neck, if the blonde was human she would be bleeding, however, it just tickles Kara, making her laugh harder. But then Kara froze and looked up toward the front door. Noticing the crinkle on the blonde's forehead, Lena sat up.

"Kara, what is it?"  
"I heard someone park in our private garage. Are we expecting company?"

Lena bit her lower lip. This is it. Moment of truth.

"Remember when I told you my mother will be visiting?"  
"Vaguely."  
"That's today."

Kara gave her a horrified looked, "And you're just telling this to me now?"

The blonde got off under Lena then used her super speed to get her glasses from their bedroom then came back to the living room. The brunette gave her an amused look.

"Really?"

"I am aware that Lillian knows I'm Supergirl, okay?" Putting her glasses on, the blondes continues, "This'll just shield my eyes from your mother's judging looks."

"You're over reacting."  
"She compared this huge three bedroom penthouse to a matchbox."  
"She lives in a Manor, darling, everything to her seems infinitesimal. Just take a breath. She's just warming up to you."

The brunette got up from the couch and went to their bedroom and into their closet with Kara in tow.

"We've been married for three years, Lena. We've visited her at the Manor six times, celebrated Christmas on two of those occasions. How much more time does she need to warm up to me?"

Lena picked a black dress and heels and proceeded to shed her current clothing, smirking at Kara.

"Wha—y-you can't just take off your clothes to distract me, Lena. That's not fair.  
"I'm a Luthor, darling. We never play fair."  
"Lena... would you please take me seriously?"

After changing her clothes and shoes, Lena stood in front of their life-size mirror and began putting her make up on and fixing her hair while glancing at her dearest wife's reflection in the mirror occasionally. Kara was waiting for her patiently. Once Lena was satisfied with her look, she then went to one of the rooms they designed as their home office. Kara still on her tail. The brunette is now picking up her handbag looking for her things.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing? Why are y—" Then it dawned on Kara, she gasped and pointed her index finger at her wife accusingly.  
"You are not leaving me here alone with your mother!" The brunette slightly winced at the accusation.

There it is. She figured it out. Lena gave her wife her attempt on a sheepish smile while still gathering all her things and putting it in her bag.

"**Zrhemin.**"

It never fails to bring a smile on Lena's face when Kara calls her that. However, the tone was a sign that the blonde was starting to get upset with her, which disheartens her.

So, she tried to reason with her wife, “I just need to finish something at the office really quick. I promise I won’t be long.”

The blonde was looking at her with that crinkle on her forehead and folded arms. It would be so cute if Kara was not upset with her. Then came the puppy eyes. She does not like it when her wife becomes a sad puppy. And it’s worse when she knows she’s the reason of it. Lena almost gives in but she shoulders on.

"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, darling."  
"Did I forget your birthday?"  
"Of course not, Kara."  
"Our anniversary?"  
"No."

"Then why am I being punished?", the blonde was whining now.

Once Lena's done collecting her things, she walked toward the blonde who was still standing by the door sulking. The brunette put her hands on Kara's face pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips then kissed her crinkle as well. However, the distraction was unsuccessful.

"I'm gonna pout."

"No. No pouting." The brunette knows that once Kara pouts, it's game over for her. She'll give in and agree to everything her wife wants.

The blonde looked down at her feet and mumbled an _okay_. Lena lifted her wife's face to meet her eyes.

"Listen, darling, I'll just be gone for two hours, three hours max. I need you to play nice, alright? Think of this like a team building exercise for you and my mother."

"Team building exercise?"  
The brunette smiled and nodded.  
"Fine. I will play nice." Kara pulled Lena close, the brunette circling her arms on Kara's nape.

They smile softly at each other, closed their eyes and shared an Eskimo kiss. They exchanged I love you's then Kara leaned in to properly kiss her wife.

After the kiss, Kara whispered in Lena's ear making the brunette titter, "In forty seconds, your mother will be here."

"You're better than any alarm system ever invented."  
"I'm the best!"

They made their way to the main door just in time for a knock to be heard. Lena opened the door smiling at her mother. They exchanged hugs and pleasantries, Lillian asking about Lena's well-being not even giving a second glance at Kara. The blonde was standing there awkwardly watching her wife and mother-in-law talk like she wasn't there, well mostly the older woman was refusing to acknowledge her presence. And she was succeeding, Kara was starting to question her existence.

But she promised Lena she will play nice, so play nice, she will. The blonde put her hands inside her pajama's pockets and waited patiently for their conversation to be over.

Lillian looked at her daughter up and down and commended Lena's pristine outfit, "Lena, dear, you look impeccable as always. Good thing you're not easily influenced by neanderthals you insist to surround yourself with."

Kara blinked at that, she looked down at herself and saw no problem with her Mickey Mouse pajamas.

Lena slightly shook her head, "No, Mother but thank you. Well, I was leaving actually."

"Leaving?" Lillian sounded pleasantly surprised.

The older woman chanced a glance at Kara then back to Lena, "Oh, thank God. I always thought you could do better."

The blonde slowly looked at Lillian, unamused, then turned to Lena who was avoiding Kara's gaze and was gently scratching her forehead, thinking of a way to smooth things before she leave.

"Um, no, Mother. For the Nth time, I love my wife. What I meant was, I just need to drop at the office real quick and I'll be back just in time for lunch."

Lillian sighed and looked mildly disappointed but managed an _alright_. Kara narrowed her eyes at the older woman but said nothing. The brunette smiled at her mother then looked over to Kara and reached for her hand to include her wife in the conversation.

"Mother, Kara was just telling me how excited she was to see you. It has been a while since you two saw each other."

"Hello Lillian, remember me, I'm married to Lena, your daughter, she loves me and I love her forever and ever?", greeted Kara as she put her arms around the younger Luthor.

"Charming as always, aren't you?", Lillian fired back.

Lena looked between the two women exchanging forced smiles. A weird energy was starting to fill the room. Lena cleared her throat, maybe leaving the two would be a bad idea after all. Taking a chance, Lena hugged her mother goodbye and kissed Kara on the lips and murmured an _I love you_ and left the suite before anything else happens.

After Lena had gone, Kara stood in the living room with her mother-in-law, the blonde was suddenly wishing there was an alien threat that needs Supergirl intervention just so she could leave the penthouse. When was the next annual crossover, she wondered. Maybe she could accidentally leave Lillian on Earth-1 without Lena noticing.

The blonde Super sighed, Kara could only hope. She turned to Lillian, who was looking at her with that Luthor gaze. Kara looked down and fixed her glasses out of habit and chanced a conversation with her mother-in-law which was instantly shutdown.

"Lovely day we're h--"  
"I hate small talk."

Lillian turned away and went to make herself tea in the kitchen. Kara closed her eyes and breathed in, this was going to be a trying day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
